Persuasion
by Meg1614
Summary: "It's a funny thing... Heaven, I mean. See you come up here and they pretty much give you every opportunity to go back." James and Lily are sent back on their 20th death day anniversary to haunt a certain witch and wizard of their choosing. H/Hr. AU.
1. The Proposal

_**Author's Note: First off this is a Hermione/Harry story. I know that may turn some of you away, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to write something a little fun after having to write so much drama for my other story, Found/Lost You. Basically everything that takes place in the books has taken place here minus all the romantic relationships. So Ron and Hermione never got together and Harry and Ginny also did not. Although the story does continue to show how Ginny is still interested.**_

_**I thought of this idea because lately I've been reading a lot of fics that pose the question of who would Lily want Harry to be with. This story is my version of it. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! **_

* * *

Persuasion

Chapter 1- The Proposal

James POV

It's a funny thing… Heaven, I mean.

See you come up here and they pretty much give you every opportunity to go back.

Hey James, wanna be a ghost? Well no, I don't at all. I realize the circumstances in which I died were PRE-TTY tragic but that does not mean I'm going to go back and haunt. Plus, I heard once that as a ghost you can forget. You'll haunt so long that you can't even remember why you started in the first place. Oh you may lose the memory, but you'll never forget the feeling that drove the decision. Revenge. Jealousy. Pain. Heartache.

No way in hell I, James Potter, was going to be a ghost. It all sounded too… permanent.

And a little too dreary for my taking.

The only person I'd haunt- out of pure irony of course- would be Sirius. AND he was already locked up in Azkaban by the time I got the offer. He didn't need me to drive him insane. Dear Padfoot was already going barking mad… no pun intended of course.

Some might guess that I would haunt dear old Voldy, but then again what kind of father would I be if I doubted my own son? Even if he was at the tender age of one?

No, no, no. When my death hit, I was confident that good ole Harry would grow up and defeat the dark lord. And I wasn't going to interfere with it by haunting some mangy snake-like crazy-assed wizard for all eternity just for the hell of it!

So I declined.

And now here I am. Once again. I'm back in this bloody office talking to the creepiest fellow in the entire joint. And heaven is a fairly large place mind you! How they manage to employ the most sniveling bloke is monumentally ironic. Oh heaven… it's all bunnies and lollipops! My arse! It's greasy toss pots like this reaper here.

"Missssster Potter… is it?" Whispering! We are alone in an office and he has to use that slithering, rolling tongue. Oh this will be rich, I'm sure!

"You know it's me, Reap. You've called me in here every bloody year." I fully intend on making this the most difficult- and juvenile- conversation this black cloaked crusader has ever dealt with. If I were alive I'd be the ripe age of forty-one, but lucky for me I'm not alive so I can act whatever age I like… oh the joys of death!

"Riggght. Now I sssseee here that it is your twentieth anniversary to your death day."

"Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner! What do we have for him? Oh by golly it's a new broom!"

"Misssster Potter, I don't appreciate the ssssarcassm."

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport! It was you that called me in here, yeah? So you obviously read my file?" I honestly couldn't tell if the bloke was nodding. The hood on his cloak was always draped so far over him that I have never- not even once- seen his face. He could be a blonde for all I know!

"Well then there's no need for introductions or round about questions. Just get to the point so I can go back and enjoy my death day with my dead wife and dead friends."

"Fine Misssster Potter. As you wissshhh. As it isss your twentieth anniversary, we have a limited time offer."

Is this a bloody infomercial?

"For one day only, you can haunt whomever you choose. No sssstringsss attached. You will return to the pearly gatesss after your twenty four hours is up."

"What a rockin gift. Make sure to thank the big guy upstairs."

Like I said James Potter does not haunt. Period. How many times do I have to remind this wanker?

I was just getting up to walk out when…

"Just think, Jamessss. You could talk to Harry. Ssssee his life. He would hear you for once. You wouldn't have to look at him from afar or speak wordssss that he'd never be able to hear. You could hold whole conversations. You could finally… influence… his life."

"Like I haven't already, Reap?"

"Not like thissss. The person you choose to haunt can ssssee you, touch you, talk to you. But no one else can see you. This haunt is a solo and it is a one time offer. You take it or leave it."

It was very tempting.

"And Lily?"

"One ghosssst per person limit. If you choose Harry, she'll have to haunt sssssomeone else… but she's already been in and chosen. Harry is still open for a haunt. Her Reaper has already sent her to her hauntee."

Lily had already left! Without even telling me? Does the sanctity of marriage mean anything these days!

"Ya know I died first! I should've been offered first!"

"Correct you are and indeed that is normally how we would have handled the ssssituation. But your wife had already known of the offer we were going to make and she polled ussss ahead of time to see if it was possible. We didn't think you would pick who she did so we… made an exception."

Now raised the even more important question… what was my clever wife up to?

"Just out of curiosity… who has my beloved decided to haunt for her death day?"

"Well normally we are not allowed to reveal such-"

"Oh come now, Reap. I'm her bloody husband!"

"Fine, but if I tell you then you have to take the offer."

"Deal. I'll haunt Harry."

"Well Missster Potter. Your wife told us she would like to haunt one Miss Hermione Granger."

Oh bollocks… that woman is at it again! Before I could comment though, I felt a familiar pull at my navel.

"Goodbye Misssster Potter."


	2. The Ghost of Hermione Granger

Persuasion

Chapter 2- The Ghost of Hermione Granger

Hermione entered her flat after having just finished a hard and brutal day at the Ministry. One day dead and gone that she could sweep under the rug with the rest of them. Her work as of late had been just that…work! By the end of everyday she was exhausted. Normally, she stayed right up until the clock struck five, but lately she had found herself simply staring at the cursed thing willing for it to chime. That way she could leave, go home, and relax. And maybe- just maybe- if she had time and wasn't too tired she could pop by Harry's.

She hung up her cloak in the hallway closet and shut the door. Waiting on the other side of the door was nothing short of surprise for the young witch.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hello Hermione," replied a calm Lily Potter.

"Bloody Merlin's beard!" Hermione cried as she clutched her chest to keep her racing heart from bursting out of it.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you." Despite her words, Lily had an obvious glint in her eye and she wore a poorly concealed grin. It was quite clear she was very pleased with Hermione's shock at her presence.

"Oh no… haha no… No, no, no, no!" Hermione muttered while ever so carefully stepping around Lily who suddenly feared that the younger witch was stark raving mad. "This is insane… No, I refuse to believe this. I am just tired. That's all! I am just tired from a hard day's work. I am MOST CERTAINLY not seeing a deceased Lily Potter in my apartment… SLEEP DEPRIVATION is what they call it!"

Hermione turned back around to see if her imagination was indeed playing tricks on her and to her delight she saw the hall was empty.

"Ha! I knew it! She's not real! Just a figment of my imagination." Hermione turned back and for the second time that night nearly jumped out of her own skin. "AHHHH!"

"For being the brightest witch of your age, I'm thoroughly surprised at how skeptical you are of this whole situation," quipped Lily with a very James-like smirk.

"Must you keep doing that?" huffed Hermione.

"Doing what exactly?" inquired Lily with mock innocence.

"Oh don't be foolish! Popping up out of nowhere! I never figured you for such childish antics… I thought those things were left up to Sirius or James!"

Lily smiled. She always knew she enjoyed this girl. James had told her many a time that this Hermione was no spit fire, that all she was good for was sucking the mickey out of a situation. Boy was he dead wrong!

"It rubs off on you… especially when you have spent the last twenty or so years together."

"Right… I suppose." Hermione just stared warily at the red headed ghost before her. It was odd. The ghosts of Hogwarts were nothing compared to this. They were always cold and see through. This was different though. Lily looked… corporal.

Lily held out her hand. "You can touch me, Hermione. I'm as real as they come… at least to you."

Hesitantly Hermione reached a single finger out and placed it on Lily's awaiting palm. It felt warm almost, yet Hermione knew that logically there was nothing flowing in her veins to make it so.

"Do you believe now?" asked Lily.

Hermione, with a great sigh, simply nodded in consent. As amazing and farfetched as it was, she could not deny it. Here before her was Lily Potter. Suddenly she felt light headed.

"Oh Merlin… I need to lie down." Quickly Hermione went to the sofa in the living room. She rested her body on the cushions and placed her feet on the arm rest elevating them just enough so as to relieve the dizziness.

Lily followed her and sat down on the coffee table.

"Please explain to me why you are here in my apartment, Mrs. Potter," said Hermione meekly as she draped an arm over her head to stop the room from spinning.

"Hermione, dear, call me Lily… and to answer your question: It is my death day anniversary present. I struck up a deal with a couple of Grim Reapers," said Lily smiling happily.

Hermione's arm relaxed and slid to her side after hearing this new information. "So it is true then?" Lily's smile grew ten fold. The girl had done her reading. "The Reapers really do give… for lack of a better word… death day 'options'?"

"Yes… depending on the extent of your death circumstances mixed with how long you've been dead and also how many living descendants you have still… Well let's just say all sorts of _arrangements_ can be made." Lily's face momentarily masked over mysteriously. Hermione was about to comment on it, but Lily stopped her by continuing. "I have chosen to haunt you for one single day. My term is up in exactly twenty four hours from now."

"Why- why me?"

"Well coincidentally the offer was made according to time of death. James had the great fortune of dying before me." Hermione might have laughed at the idea that James dying before her was _fortunate_ as Lily put it had it not been for the shock of the situation still hitting her strong. "And so he got to choose Harry before I could. I figured if I could not see and talk to my son I might as well get to know his _closest_ friend. You were a logical second."

"I see…"

"Are you sure you're alright dear?" questioned Lily genuinely concerned and still noting how pale Hermione was.

"Yes…. It's just a little bewildering seeing your best friend's dead mother in your living room."

"I can only imagine," replied Lily soothingly as she patted Hermione's hand.

Hermione found herself looking into those deep emerald orbs. The same ones she had grown quite accustomed to and was already fond of. She found that it was the eyes that smiled long before Lily's mouth even twitched. Her eyes held a certain gleam that was unmistakable making Hermione vaguely wonder if such a twinkling was an inherited trait. It was the most striking feature about the woman in front of her... it also happened to be her favorite feature of a certain raven haired boy.

"He really does have your eyes," said Hermione quietly breaking the silence between them. She wondered what other qualities he had received from Lily. Suddenly she felt the peculiar and yet all too familiar urge to learn absolutely everything there was to know about the witch before her. Call it a thirst for knowledge or what have you, but she could no longer refute that she was suddenly warming up to the idea of spending time with Lily Potter.

"So I've heard."

Hermione sat up slowly as she tried to regain her sense of things. "So… what shall we do then? Since we've only got twenty four hours…"

"Hermione, what else? Let's go see Harry!"

Hermione nodded and stood. Of course that would be what the older witch wanted to do.

"Alright just give me a moment to change out of my Ministry robes. Then we'll go," called Hermione as she made her way towards her bedroom.

Lily sighed as she watched the girl retreat into her room. All things were going to fall into place tonight finally. One thing was for certain above anything else Hermione Granger was in for quite a ride.


	3. The Untimely and Unceremonious Arrival

Persuasion

Chapter 3- The Untimely and Unceremonious Arrival of James Potter

It was a date.

Harry rarely dated… as a matter of fact he purposefully tried to avoid such awkward occasions. He much preferred eating at home- maybe inviting Hermione over for a quiet dinner- instead of this whole charade.

But alas, he could not turn down Ginny Weasley when she asked him for the third time.

Most of the witches that asked him to dinner were quite full of themselves and he found it rather easy to reply with a sharp "No, thank you." But Ginny was an entirely different story. She had harbored feelings for him for so long and had been so persistent that he found he could not stand to deny her at least one date. They had been good friends after all. And maybe things would work out if he attempted just this once. Maybe he would enjoy the date.

So here he was sitting in the restaurant waiting for Ginny to return from the loo.

It had gone ok- at least thus far. Harry knew that he was incredibly awkward. They were already running out of things to talk about having already discussed Quidditch and their jobs. Normally he felt at ease with Ginny and they were able to converse about anything and everything, but suddenly with the added weight of the situation and the formality of it all he felt himself seize up and his palms sweat. He feared that this was going to be a rough night…little did he know.

Harry stood up politely as Ginny returned to her seat. They both settled down and opened their menus to search for their meals for the night.

"I hear the lamb stew is good here," said Ginny from across the table.

Harry nodded. "Yeah I was… ermm…looking at that."

As he scanned the entrees listed, Harry suddenly felt on odd breeze coming from above. He looked up and saw a body falling from the ceiling. With a start, he flew out of his chair just as the body fell directly on top of the table and then rolled crashing onto the floor.

"Mangy, dragon dung sniffing, cocky, good-for-nothing Reaper. Dropping me on a bloody-"

Harry watched as the bloke dusted himself off while continuing to mutter all sorts of obscenities, all about some Reaper.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny looked to be very concerned as Harry had jumped out of his seat for no reason.

Harry eyed Ginny and then looked back to the man that was finally starting to stand up right next to where she sat. The bloke's back was to Harry so he couldn't quite make out who he was, but he sure as hell knew that Ginny should have noticed him by now. He was right blooming next to her! His gaze flew from the man to Ginny and then back again. She didn't seem to notice him at all.

"Ginny can you see him?"

"See who, Harry?" asked Ginny, growing more puzzled by the second.

"Ahh Harry, I should tell you early on. No one else can see me but you."

Harry felt his stomach drop as the man turned around. It was none other than James Potter, Harry's long dead father. Harry slowly reached for his chair's backing. His hand missed a few times, but he finally managed to grab hold and steady himself. His knees felt weak and his stomach was turning over and over.

"Oh Merlin, are you going to spew?" James' face scrunched in horror. "Please don't. I might do it too. I have sort of a weak stomach for those kinds of things…. Hell I'm not even sure ghosts can!"

James watched as Harry turned a slight green color as he talked.

"Oh blasted hippogriffs! Harry at least tell this Ginny girl you have to use the restroom or something!" cried James.

Harry for some reason followed the ghost's words, muttering a quick "excuse me" before making a dash for the restroom. James followed him.

Harry threw his body against the stall door shoving it open making it just in time to wretch his stomach's contents. He hadn't really eaten all day so for the most part it was bile.

"Good heaven, Harry! I mean I figured you'd be surprised and all, but puking? I thought spontaneity was right up your alley!" James couldn't help but snicker as Harry continued to throw himself over the bowl.

Pulling himself up, Harry wiped his mouth with his sleeve and made his way over to the sink. He swirled water around and then pulled his wand to cast a silent freshening charm. He was just about to walk out as he conveniently decided that he was going to ignore his father's ghostly presence as it in NO WAY could be real, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his arm holding him back.

"I'm here, Harry. This isn't a joke. Or a dream. Or a hallucination," assured James.

Harry stared down where James' hand was holding his arm. He felt it. He could feel his father's hand encasing his bicep firmly.

"Uh hmm" cleared James drawing Harry's attention back. "Now I know it's a little sudden. But you see it's my twentieth death day anniversary so the Reaper gave me a little… present, if you will. He let me come see you."

James continued to eye Harry. The boy was still wobbly and confused, but he looked like he was slowly gaining some color- other than green- back in his cheeks.

"I need to lie down…" Harry quickly transfigured the chair next to the door into a sofa, much to James' pleasure.

"A beauty of a transfiguration Harry! Ya know, I was rather good at transfiguration. Gave good ole McGonagall a run for her money." Without much notice to James' excitement, Harry proceeded to lie down on the sofa only to have James slink over and take a seat at the edge. "Now as much as I'd love to stay and chat. I'm afraid you can't lounge here for too long. You still have a date mind you."

Harry shot up.

"Ginny! Oh Merlin she's going to think I've gone mental."

"I take it this is a first date?" Judging by Harry's face, it did not take long to decipher the answer. "Well no worries then… With dear old Dad here I'm sure we can charm her away! Now up up! It's not very gentlemanly to leave a lady waiting in a restaurant." James pulled Harry off of the sofa and began leading him towards the door.

"I still haven't decided if you're real by the way," muttered Harry as they walked out of the lavatory leaving the newly transfigured sofa.

"Oh by all means inform me when I've convinced you… Now now. Where's that lovely red head?" James searched the tables until he spotted the one where she sat. "Ahhh. There she is. Off we go."

James continued to steer Harry through the tables towards Ginny. Harry couldn't help but notice the excited pep in the older man's step and he came to the grand conclusion that his father found this all to be quite amusing.

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" asked Ginny as Harry and the ghostly James approached the table.

Harry still seemed to be in a daze and it took a hard jab to the rib cage from James in order for the boy to finally answer.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine. Just thought I saw someone I knew." James practically shoved Harry down into the seat as he took the one to Harry's left.

Harry felt his cheeks tinge at a realization… he was about to go on a date with his father and Ginny Weasley. Oh Merlin, help him.

"Harry, ask her if she's decided what she'll be having. Come now. Strike up something," urged James. Granted, he too saw how embarrassing the whole dinner was going to be for Harry. But unlike Harry, this little fact he found to be quite entertaining. Nonetheless he planned on accepting his role as dating coach with all seriousness… and well, maybe with a tad hint of mock seriousness.

"I think I'll have the salmon and greens. What about yourself?"

"Erm…"

"Wow, the salmon does indeed sound delightful Harry," smirked James reading over his shoulder. "Then again so do the scallops…" Harry simply glared at his father.

"Oh don't be so sour… I'm merely suggesting an entrée. If you're going to act all huffy about me being here, then you'll never get through the night. Might as well buck up… Oh and do try the scallops. Grilled in butter? Come now! That sounds fantastic!"

Harry sighed. He was just going to have to deal with the way this night was unfolding.

The waiter came over and they ordered. Yes, he did get the scallops. And due to James' coaxing, he also ordered the restaurant's most expensive bottle of red wine made by French house elves. "Harry, it's simply the best wine you'll ever taste… If you want any chance at all with this girl, trust me you'll buy the wine! Oh don't look at me like that! I know the inheritance that Sirius and I left you. It's not like you can't afford it!"

And so the night went. It felt more like a date between his dad and Ginny instead of him and Ginny. His father guided the conversation and offered little jokes and one liners nudging Harry until finally he caved and said them. To James' great satisfaction Ginny seemed to be enjoying herself.

By the time dessert came around, Harry was fed up. Despite his ghostly father's incessant suggesting that they get the key lime pie, Harry called for the check instead. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the total. Still, he left a handsome tip and then agreed to walk Ginny home.

"Glad I raised a proper lad!" Harry quirked a cynical eyebrow at his father at the word _raised_. "Fine… maybe not raised. But I gave you good stock regardless! There is naught but politeness and courtesy in the Potter bones!" Harry just rolled his eyes.

As Harry stood up to exit the table, he suddenly realized why the bill was so expensive: the wine. Most of which Harry had drank in order to "ease his tension". James immediately noticed as Harry wobbled slightly like he did before in the bathroom.

"Oh! This is quite rich. My son's pissed," chuckled James as he wound an arm around Harry to keep him upright. Together like that, they walked Ginny home. She thanked him gratefully for the wonderful meal and then kissed his cheek.

"Maybe we can do this again some time," She offered before bidding Harry goodnight and entering her flat.

"Well you made it through, son!" said James as he clapped Harry on the back. "Even got a kiss on the cheek for it AND… if I may… a quite obvious invitation for a second date."

Harry snorted at that idea.

"What? Was it really all that bad of a date? I thought it went rather splendidly."

Once again Harry snorted at the word. "Splendidly? Might as well 'ave- hic- been a date between you and Ginny. There was no meee at all… not one bit… in that date."

"So you didn't have a good time then? She's not appealing to you?"

Harry simply shook his head and eyed his father incredulously albeit drunkenly too. "Issss not like- hic- I don't think she's a great girl or anything. I mean, she's always been a good- hic- friend and very pleasant to be around. I just… I just don't see it."

"Hmph…" pondered James as they continued to walk through streets that led back home to Harry's flat. James still had an arm around Harry to keep him walking in a straight line. The wine seemed to be taking more of its toll as they walked. "I would have figured you'd be all googily eyed over Miss Weasley. The little red headed spit fire that she is. Likes Quidditch and all. Big family. Sounds like something you'd want."

"Wrong, Da'. Like I- hic- said yooooou enjoyed that date more than I did. Ginny's more up your alley," slurred Harry.

"Now now… Ginny Weasley is a gem and all, but she's no match compared to your mum. Your mum's all intelligence and wit. She keeps me on my toes. I just figured you'd want someone to do the same. And forgive me if I may… but I thought Miss Weasley was the perfect young woman to do that," conceded James as they entered Harry's apartment building.

"Hermi-O-kneee keeps me- hic- on my toes plenty enough already," stated Harry as he pulled his keys and began searching one by one for the apartment key. With each key, he unsteadily brought it up to his one opened eye to gather whether or not it was the correct one.

"I see we're at the one eyed stage of the evening," smirked James.

"Issss the only way I can- hic- consssssentrate… especially with the shoddy eyesight I inherited from a certain someone," quipped Harry.

If not for the fact that James was sure Harry would have tipped over had he done it, the older man would have slugged him affectionately on the shoulder for the joke.

Harry finally found the right key and opened the door to find someone was already waiting for him inside.


	4. The Sober Request of a Drunken Wizard

Persuasion

Chapter 4- The Sober Request of a Drunken Wizard

Hermione dusted herself off from having taken the floo to Harry's flat. Lily seemed to be able to follow her without any problem although the dust from floo avoided her conveniently, Hermione noted begrudgingly. Only one light by the sofa was on, the rest was all pitch black.

"Hmmm… I wonder where Harry is," posed Lily after she searched the apartment only to find it empty.

Hermione smacked a hand to her forehead. "Oh I forgot! He's got a date tonight," she explained.

"Who's the lucky witch?" inquired Lily with a curious eyebrow.

"Ginny Weasley. Don't get your hopes up though. She's been asking him for months. He just recently said yes. He says he doesn't see it going anywhere," replied Hermione reassuringly.

Whether the girl was trying to reassure Lily or herself, Lily could not deduce. Although it goes without saying that she did have a feeling. James might've added that she always had a feeling regarding that department. Now it was simply her time to test her "feelings".

With a subtle wave of her wand, Hermione set a fire in the hearth illuminating the living room and giving it a healthy glow. Lily could finally see the details of the room.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait for him to come back. I think the date started at seven. It's eight-thirty now so I would think we'll only have to wait a short time before he returns."

Lily nodded her agreement and then began examining her son's slightly messy apartment. She took note of how basically everything was out of place… much like how James had done with their home at the Hollow. She had pretty much had to follow James around and pick up after him as he left a room. Even if he just sat down to read! For ten minutes! There would always be about twenty books thrown about along with several cups of tea. It was absolutely ridiculous! Also due to James' sweet tooth, there were always cookie crumbs everywhere. At the time she already had a one year old little boy, but she also happened to be married to a four year old.

But now seeing Harry's apartment in a style much like her old home made her smile despite all of her annoyances with the general cleanliness of it.

"Like father, like son…" she muttered under her breath.

Hermione simply watched as Lily meticulously studied every nook and cranny of Harry's living room. She had a sense that the older witch was likely to do the same in every room of Harry's. As Lily passed over to the pictures hanging on the wall, Hermione finally spoke.

"That's Ron, Harry, and me. Third year by Hagrid's hut. Harry had just ridden Buckbeak for the first time."

"Buckbeak?"

"Oh… right. A hippogriff. We used a time turner third year to save Buckbeak from execution and Sirius from the Dementors. After that night, Sirius kept him… at least until he-" Hermione stopped abruptly not sure if she should broach the topic.

"Died?" Lily offered nonchalantly.

"Erm… yeah," confirmed Hermione awkwardly.

"It's alright you know." Hermione looked at Lily unsure and slightly confused. "To speak about death, I mean. James and I are rather happy where we are. Sirius, Remus, Tonks… they all are too. After so many death days, it doesn't really bother you anymore. The only people that still seem put off by the subject are the living, but you don't need to be."

Hermione nodded.

She suddenly found that she had a number of questions she wanted to ask all about the after life. Lily had mentioned Grim Reapers before. And now here she was speaking of Sirius, Remus, and Tonks like she saw them everyday. It was all rather baffling.

"Go ahead and ask Hermione." Lily had seen the younger witch's furrowed brow and knew that her mind must've been racing with inquiries.

"Well… what is it like… up there, I guess?"

"As a ghost of only one day, I'm not permitted to tell you too much. But I _can_ say that it's mostly individual. Like every person is different so is every person's heaven. Many times though people's heavens cross over into other's… you can meet some strange folk that way!"

"So then I take it yours and James' cross. And then so do Remus', Tonks', and Sirius'." Lily simply nodded as she continued to move down the wall staring at the pictures from Harry's years at Hogwarts.

"Can you… erm… can you see us down here?" asked Hermione slightly uncomfortable with the idea that Harry's parents could be watching her every move.

"No… thank Merlin for that." Lily chortled. "You dream in Heaven. But it's not like here where you can dream about… I don't know… bunnies in turtle necks. Your dreams are always attached to the living, they always have purpose. I used to dream about Harry every night my first death year. So did James. But sooner or later, you realize you must let them be. Now it's only every so often. If Harry's particularly worried or if he's in danger or feeling a strong emotion towards _someone_… then I dream about him." Lily grinned secretively at Hermione as she finished, knowing the reason why she had arranged to come here. Her latest dream in fact.

Turning back to the pictures on the wall, Lily caught sight of one with just Harry and Hermione by the Lake at Hogwarts. Her eyes twinkled.

"So don't you have any plans for tonight? It is Halloween after all," stated Lily.

"No. Harry and I normally stay in on Halloween. Ron too, if he wasn't off in Romania with Charlie… We seem to have bad luck with Halloween. First year, I got attacked by a troll. Second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Third, Sirius got into Hogwarts… that's back when we thought Sirius was trying to kill Harry. Fourth year, Harry's name got pulled for the Triwizard Tournament which then led to Voldemort and all that... This day just never turns out well. The most we do is go over to the Weasley's for a Halloween supper. Harry doesn't really enjoy going out anyway. He just gets stared at. It's rather uncomfortable for him."

Lily nodded in understanding.

Just then they heard a muffled voice outside of the front door and the obvious noise of someone fumbling for their keys.

"Hermione… one last thing before Harry gets here. You can't let him know that I'm haunting you."

"What? Why not?" asked Hermione perplexed.

"Well… I think it may upset him not getting to see me. I'd rather just have him enjoy his time with James than worry about why he doesn't get to see his mother."

"Right. Right, of course," agreed Hermione just as the door flew open.

In walked… actually that was too stable a word… more like, in staggered Harry. Hermione's face immediately set into a worried expression.

"Holy crickets… my son is drunk." Lily's eyes went wide with the realization and her nose flared just a little having gotten a whiff of the alcohol on his breath from all the way across the room.

"Hermi-O-ne! Whatcha doin' herrre?" asked Harry as he stumbled further into the living room towards her. Harry tripped and fell forward just catching Hermione's forearms to steady himself.

"Waiting for you to find out how your date went… By the looks of it I'm guessing it started off rather shaky but ended well," she replied with a smirk. Harry looked up from his position to wink at her and then attempted to correct himself so he could stand. "So how did you come about getting all-"

"Snockered?" offered Lily who was still staring at her son's drunken coordination. The best of Quidditch skills could not have saved poor Harry from the amount of alcohol that appeared to be flowing in his veins.

"Well ya see Hermi-O-kneee… I was having a lovely meal with Ginnnny Weasley." Hermione steadily helped him over to the sofa as he continued to explain. "And then juss outta nowhere… I FEEL a breeze from ABOVE! And I looook up and der up in the ceiling falling down at me is my Da'! Can you believe it?"

"No I can't Harry…" Hermione chuckled as she began helping him take off his shoes.

"Welllll neither could I! I was shocked. SHOCKED! Sssssooooo I went t' the bathroom and hurled-"

"You threw up?" asked Hermione, still with a huge grin on her face. She eyed Lily who also shared a similar expression seeing the humor in Harry's condition as he explained the night's happenings.

"Wellll yeahhh… Said I was shocked, didn't I?" Hermione nodded. "Thennn he came and got me. Toook me back outta theerrrre to eat wit Ginny. Sooo then I ha' a date with Ginny AND my Da'! It was terrible!" Harry's hands flew up into the air as he exaggerated his point. Suddenly his head went off to the right, "Oi! Shut it, you wanker! It was THE worst date EVER in the hissory o' dating!"

Hermione looked to Lily and saw that she too could not see James in the room. Lily just shrugged. Apparently, only the haunted had the sole privilege of seeing their ghost. Not even the ghosts could see each other.

"So how did you end up like this then Harry?" Hermione tried to lead him back to the topic at hand.

"Oh yeah… Well Da' made me order the mos' esspensive bottle of wine they ha'! French elves made it and e'rything! Turns out Ginny isn' much of a drinker… so it was pretttty much a bottle jus' for me…." Suddenly Harry got really quiet as he stared off again towards the hallway. "Da', whatta talkin' bout? Mum's not even heeerrre. 'Ow she gonna know?"

"James! You know I heard that! You and that Godforsaken elfish wine! You're here for one day and you have to influence our son like this…" Lily paced as she screamed at her husband despite the fact that he could in no way hear her. "You know the alcohol content of that wine is far too high for one person to have a whole damn bottle by HIMSELF! Thoughtless, arrogant Pureblood!" The fire in the hearth surged as Lily finished her rant.

Harry and Hermione's heads both snapped to the bright fire before it settled back down to its usual soft glow.

"Da' says I got 'im in trouble," smirked Harry to Hermione. She could only help but return it.

Lily paused her pacing as she caught the shared look between Hermione and Harry. As angry as she was at James, she could feel the anger dissipate only to be replaced by a warm tingling in her chest as she watched the couple before her. She let them sit there like that for a few seconds in each other's company before breaking the moment.

"Hermione maybe it would be best if we put Harry to sleep," said Lily breaking the tension.

"Right… Harry, come. Let's get you off to bed." Hermione gently placed one arm around Harry's waist as he lazily lounged one of his over her shoulders. She led him to his bedroom flicking the light on as she went. He practically fell onto the bed when they got there. As he situated himself to a more comfortable position Hermione took a seat at the edge of his bed.

"Do you have any pain reliever potion? Or hangover potion for the morning? I hear elfish wine headaches are the worst."

"Na… used the last o' it for the Cannons match a weeeek ago," replied Harry.

Hermione remembered that night vividly. Ron and Harry went a little overboard at the game since the Cannons had won their first game of the season. She had had to put Harry to bed just like she was doing now… except in that case he had been far worse.

"Well I'll make sure to pick you up some and pop by in the morning," she said as she smoothed away some of his unruly hair from his forehead, a habit that she could not help. Her hand wandered down to caress his cheek softly as his eyes fluttered closed with her touch. Then just as she was about to pull away, he stopped her.

He caught her hand and held it where it was, gently covering hers with his own.

Harry wrapped her hand in his bringing it down to his chest and placing it there with care. For the second time that night Hermione found herself staring deep into a pair of almond shaped green eyes that she had come to adore more than anything.

"Stay."

His voice was gruff just barely above a whisper, but she had heard him just as clear as day. She let out an unsteady breath. His eyes were sincere with their innocent hopefulness. If not for his earlier entrance, she could've sworn he was sober.

"Please…." He added as an afterthought.

She sat silent unable to answer. A part of her wanted to so badly, but Harry only seemed to have the courage to ask after he'd been drinking. And that was no way to start a relationship off with your best friend. So there she sat again like she had done many times before unable to take the offer she so desperately wanted because it wasn't given under the right state… damn conscience.

"I'm intoxicated… you're supposed to be taking advantage of me by now," said Harry with a suggestive look, cowardly masking over the genuine request that was laid down before.

"Am I?" She crooked an eyebrow. "I was under the impression I was supposed to be putting you to bed."

"Exactly," he said with a mischievous grin. Hermione simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," she said with finality leaning forward to kiss his forehead goodnight.

As she attempted to pull away, Harry hardened his reserve and placed his hands on her upper arms to keep her from leaning away. He caught her eyes with his. "Hermione…please… One of these days you're going to have to take the offer or else one of these days I'm just going to stop offering."

It wasn't a threat, nor was it said in an accusing manner. It was merely a fact.

Regardless of his drunkenness, he knew one thing was true: he was tired of their banter, tired of dating other people, and more importantly tired of making the suggestion to her. He could only take being turned down so many times… if you could call it that. It was more of a silent treatment. She never answered, she never refused. She just simply sat stock still, never letting him know what was going on in that head of hers. And he had learned long ago that guessing was damn near pointless.

"Harry…" She managed to choke out. Her resolve was fading fairly quickly. If she stayed so close to him like this with their faces just millimeters apart she knew she would give in. But she feared the morning after more so than the act of doing anything. What if he regretted the decision he'd made during his intoxication? What if he didn't _want_ her the next day?

"Fine…" whispered Harry miserably as he released her, letting his arms fall limply to his sides giving up the fight. "You win…"

The moment his touch was gone, Hermione felt like she might cry. She quickly got up and made for the door, turning the light off as she went.

Unbeknownst to her, two ghosts had been standing in the hall unaware of each other but very much aware of the conversation that had just taken place within that bedroom.


	5. Apothecaries, Hangovers, and Confessions

Persuasion

Chapter 5- Apothecaries, Hangovers, and Confessions.

The next morning, bright and early, Hermione made her way to Slug and Jigger's Apothecary in Diagon Alley. Despite how the previous night had ended she still fully intended on keeping her promise in picking up Harry some hangover potion from the store even if she did happen to dread seeing him. Normally she would've just resigned to brew the potion herself, but the last batch she had agreed to do was used so quickly by her two best friends that it almost negated the work she put into it. Instead, she had as of late resulted to buying the more expensive already made potions as opposed to making it herself. Plus she didn't really mind dropping by the Apothecary since she had to pick up a few other things anyway.

The bell above the door jingled as she entered the shop.

Hermione went down the aisles scanning the sections before finally stopping at Magical Herbs. As she searched through the section's offerings, she felt Lily inspect them from over her shoulder.

"No, no you don't want that one. It's not fresh enough. Smell it, you'll see," interjected Lily just as Hermione was sifting through some shrivelfig. "Also it's better if you get it already peeled… Although you can always peel it at home, but the closer it's peeled to the time it's been picked is always best."

Hermione was about to comment, but thought better of it and just continued to search for her necessities through the section. She bent down low to where the dittany vials were and took a couple filled with the brownish liquid.

"Dittany? Why would you need to have that around?" asked Lily curiously as Hermione placed the two vials into her bag.

"Harry and Ron have a tendency to get injured a lot. I always keep a few spare bottles just in case. A habit, I guess… from the war," clarified Hermione as she moved onto the next section, Magical Pusses and Goos. "Plus it's best to stock up, they rarely have it."

"You worry about him a lot, don't you?" Even though it was a question, it felt more like a statement.

"He's Harry," replied Hermione with a shrug as she kept her eyes firmly on the bubotuber pus vial she was currently looking at even though she had absolutely no use for it and no intention of buying it.

Lily could see the girl's avoidance of the issue, but she also knew that she only had a few precious hours left to haunt her. Now was definitely not the time to brush aside a much needed conversation. Hell wasn't this the whole reason she came here in the first place?

"Soooo…" Lily began, trying to sort out the best way to strike up the conversation. Finally she simply decided to go for bluntness… it had always suited her well. "How long have you been in love with my son?"

Hermione's hand dropped the pus vial she was holding on to. Luckily her hand was still within the shelf so the vial only fell a short distance rolling after it landed and knocking more over. As it came to a stop, it rocked back and forth slightly.

"Wh-what?" said Hermione taken aback.

"You heard me, Hermione." Lily always had a sort of keen perception… it was the main reason why she had done so well in her studies. She picked up on things long before her peers. It gave her a kind of smugness about her ability to suss things out before everyone else. Whereas James on the other hand was conceited about his athleticism, Lily had taken one from his book, only hers was ground in her insight and intellect.

Hermione hurriedly righted the vials she had toppled over, all the while still evading Lily's eye contact.

Lily placed a hand on one of Hermione's to calm the young girl's frantic behavior. "Hermione, dear, look at me." Lily waited while Hermione slowly turned to her. "You're not daft… neither am I. So might as well just spill… How long have you known?"

With a great sigh, Hermione faced her fully. "A few months now… and I know he-he _cares_ for me too. I just-"

"You're scared," stated Lily. Hermione's head fell slightly. As proud as she was of her Gryffindor courage during times of danger, she also knew it utterly failed her when it came to expressing what she wanted. She'd had feelings for her best friend for months and still hadn't been able to articulate it.

"Well… why didn't you stay then when he asked you last night?" Lily felt like she already had an inkling towards the answer but the point of this was to get Hermione to talk so she resigned to asking.

"You heard all that?" Hermione received that answer with just a simple look. "Figures… Well. He acts like that every time he drinks."

"Just because he's intoxicated doesn't mean he's not being truthful," said Lily as she searched Hermione's face.

"I know… it's just that. He can _only_ say it when he's like that. I mean... what if-"

"What if he doesn't feel the same in the morning?" Hermione couldn't look at Lily for fear of letting the witch see all of her deep rooted insecurities, ones that she had had all her life. She had worked her whole life to prove she was more than just some bushy-haired, big toothed bookworm. But ultimately somewhere deep within her she still felt like that same girl, the girl that no boy noticed.

Lily's eyes softened. A part of her recognized those insecurities because they were the same ones she'd had herself. But she had learned long ago that brains did not have to mean no beauty. "Hermione, dear, that's impossible. Harry cares for you so much… I would know. I'm his mother."

Hermione still didn't seem to be convinced as her hands played with the loose string on her bag.

"Hermione, I know for a _fact_ that Harry thinks about you all the time. You're just as much on his mind as he is on yours." Lily shrugged deciding to let Hermione ponder on that. She continued her stroll through the aisles pretending to peruse through the different sections. Hermione seemed perplexed by Lily's words as she watched the older woman drift through the store. Deciding not to ask the question that had now seeped into her brain, Hermione grabbed the last of her needed ingredients and then went to the front counter to pay and ask for the hangover potion in the shelf behind the clerk.

* * *

"Are you ever going to get up?" asked James poking Harry in the shoulder. The only response he got was a long drawn out groan. "It's eleven! You are on the right track to sleeping away your entire day."

Harry opened one eye to look at the blurry figure of his father hovering over him. Reaching over to the night stand he found his glasses and put them on getting a much clearer picture.

"Ahhh there's my boy! Good morning!"

"Bahhh Dad… not so loud," winced Harry massaging his throbbing head.

"Right… right. I forgot. Elfish wine and all," smirked James as Harry was obviously experiencing the downside to drinking. "Well that lovely friend of yours, Hermione, brought over some hangover potion earlier this morning. I'd-"

"Hermione came over?" asked Harry with interest.

"Yes. She left the potion and a note on the counter in the kitchen." Just as soon as the words came out of his mouth, Harry burst up (a little faster than he was ready for) and hastened to the kitchen. "Well next time I want to get you up I'll know to just drop her name," muttered James as he followed Harry.

Harry grabbed the note and read it to himself. With a "pff" and a shrug, he crumpled it up and threw it in the trash bin.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Harry just glared at his father. "Oh come now… tell dear old Dad what it said. It can't be that bad."

Harry pulled the vial out of the paper bag, uncorked it, and took a swig. Immediately he felt the nausea fade and his head begin to clear. "It didn't say anything… 'Here's your potion. Hope you feel better.' That's it." Despite Harry trying to pull off like he didn't want there to be more written in the note, it was quite obvious by his tone. James just raised an eyebrow seeing his son's displeasure.

"That's it? Figured there'd be more with the way last night went," shrugged James nonchalantly.

Harry took the bait.

"I knew you were listening in!"

"What?" cried James with mock innocence. "A pretty girl puts my son to bed and I'm not allowed to listen in? The night was just getting interesting… sue me."

"I ought to."

"You can't. I'm dead," retorted James with a smile.

"Very funny," said Harry as he went about the kitchen making his breakfast.

"So… really now. Tell me about her," tried James, his usual teasing demeanor having evaporated for the time being and instead was replaced with concern. "It's obvious you care very deeply for her."

Harry cracked a couple of eggs into a frying pan while James attempted to study his features. He never really was very good at these things. It was normally Lily that dealt with the sentimental stuff. James was always sort of a dunce when it came to feelings. That's why Lily was such a match for him; she didn't have a problem with downright telling him exactly how she felt. There was no guessing with Lily.

"Welllll…" coaxed James trying to get Harry to talk.

"Well… she's been my best friend since I was eleven. Her and Ron were my first friends really."

"And when did that all change?" asked James.

"I don't know… it's just been different lately. I've been feeling different towards her. But she doesn't seem to think of me the same way-"

"Oh that's just a load of dragon dung! You were looking through drunken eyes last night," denied James loudly. Seeing Harry close up again, James settled back down and softened his tone, "Harry, I'm telling you. You should've seen how upset she was when she left. That conversation really got to her."

Harry just continued watching his eggs scramble.

"So are you going to tell her how you feel?" posed James attempting to get Harry to open up again.

"I already did."

"You did?"

"Yeah last week. After the Cannons match, I told her that I…I-" Harry almost seemed too embarrassed to continue, but seeing the expectant look on his father he kept going. "I told her I thought I was falling for her," finished Harry quietly as he turned the stove off and dished out his eggs.

James felt stunned. Harry had come right out and pretty much showed this girl his bleeding heart only to get nothing in return? Something didn't seem right. Suddenly James remembered a little snippet of Harry and Hermione's conversation last night.

"You were drunk then, weren't you?" James couldn't help the accusing tone that came with it.

"Well… yeah. But that's beside the point! I told her didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, son. And I give you credit for that and all. But you can't tell someone you love them and expect them to take you seriously when you're pissed out of your mind! She is a woman after all!" James didn't know much in the women department but he sure as hell knew that rule!

Harry threw up his hands. "She's Hermione, Dad!"

With that comment James raised a very inquisitive eyebrow, "Yeah and what's that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly Harry seemed very flustered. "Dad, this isn't just like I'm saying it to any girl on the street. We've been friends for years! And we've been through a lot. Regardless of my sobriety, I said it and I meant it. I told her and I meant it! That was supposed to change things!"

"So because she's been your best friend a number of years that means she doesn't get to be told properly? It means you're _allowed_ to tell her-"

"No, I'm not saying that… Hermione deserves to be told straight… It-it's just that she should've seen. She should've seen that it was real. And we should've talked about it the next day. But she didn't, she never does. She ignores it and avoids me for a week. I never get the chance to do it right because we never have the day after conversation."

"Never get the chance? Harry the girl is a short floo away! You can have that conversation any time!" cried James incredulously.

"I know…" whispered Harry as he poked at his eggs.

"Then what's the hold up?"

Harry continued to stare at his plate slowly moving his eggs around in a circle instead of eating them. "What if she doesn't… what if she doesn't feel it too? It's not like she hasn't had the opportunity to say it back to a drunk who could possibly forget it in the morning," he muttered.

"Son, you have to stop these games. If there's anything I've learned from trying to court your mother, it's that games don't work. People respond to honesty, Harry. The day your mum first kissed me was the day I told her that I thought she was the most brilliant witch and the most amazing person I'd ever had the privilege to have met. And I just sort of blurted it out by accident… Merlin knows I wouldn't really ever say those things!... But she kissed me for it. Now look where we are!"

"Dead?" ventured Harry dryly.

James chuckled. "No… I was going for married. My point is that you just have to be honest with her. You have to tell her AND you have to be sober. Hermione may be your best friend, but that doesn't mean she can't be treated like a lady. And not like some girl you make random drunken confessions too. For Merlin's sake, I've confessed my love to Sirius a time or two while under the influence of Firewhisky!"

Harry smiled at the thought.

"Trust me, Harry. She feels the same. But by the looks of it, she needs you to say it right," finished James with a nod.

Harry was silent as he contemplated the things his father said. Slowly he got up and washed his plate setting it in the rack. Unfortunately James didn't offer much time for thought.

"Right so off you go. Get dressed! We have work to do!"

"Work?" inquired Harry skeptically.

James wrapped an arm around him. "We have to get you ready for your big proclamation, Romeo!"


	6. Departures

Persuasion

Chapter 6- Departures

Hermione walked in and headed straight for her bedroom. As she had just gotten home from work, she went about doing her usual ritual of changing out of her Ministry robes and into a more comfortable pair of jeans and a jumper. She had already planned her meal for the evening- she made it a habit to plan her week's meals each Sunday so as to make her trip to the grocer more efficient.

Normally though she bought for two.

Her and Harry had made it a kind of tradition to have dinner with each other just about every other night. It was more cost effective since both of them were living alone, but more than anything they simply enjoyed the company. They'd trade on and off, him cooking for her and then her cooking for him. Tonight was supposed to have been her night. She didn't think that was likely to happen though.

They hadn't spoken at all since last night. To be honest, they had hardly spoken before that. Not since the aftermath of the Cannon's match last Friday. The details of which she had still not told Lily about despite their conversation in Slug and Jigger's earlier that morning.

Hermione went to the living room and set a fire in the hearth curling up on the sofa next to the armrest.

"So you'll be leaving soon I take it," stated Hermione as Lily crossed the room to sit on the edge of the coffee table much like she had done the night before except of course this time Hermione was in no danger of passing out.

"Glad to be rid of me?" joked Lily.

Hermione smiled momentarily, but her face fell after a second. "No, not at all actually." The two had spent the day together: getting Harry's potion, going to work, meeting new people. Lily had even helped Hermione on a few cases she had been struggling with at the Ministry. And, they had talked about everything under the sun. She had learned all about the First Wizarding War and what it was like, but also Lily had told her other more happy anecdotes. Stories of the Marauders back at Hogwarts, of how she'd come to fall in love with James, of Harry's birth and his first word- it was 'Da-da' which according to Lily had James floored for weeks and he still to this day used it as a point for their arguments if he was desperate. She always countered with the fact that it was her sacrifice and her blood that protected him for sixteen years… but who's counting right? James normally went silent after that.

Lily too would miss Hermione and her stories of the trio's adventures. She loved hearing about Harry's Quidditch matches which Hermione seemed to remember play by play. In just a short time, she had learned a history of her son detail for detail from the most observant witness and for that she was mighty thankful. She had picked a good choice. But there still was one last thing she had to say before she left.

"It's almost time, Hermione," stated Lily as she tilted her head to the side. It was like she could almost hear the time counting down. Somewhere deep inside of her recognized that her departure was imminent.

The young witch's face grew more somber and her eyes filled with tears at the thought of Lily having to go.

"I'm sorry you couldn't have spent your day with Harry," said Hermione as a set of tears spilled from her eyes. Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty that the ghost's day had been spent just talking to her instead of actually being with the son that she desperately wanted to know. Lily inched forward and wiped a few tears away.

"I had such a lovely time with you, dear. Plus, I've learned so much about Harry. More than I would've had I actually been with him… Don't worry my dear. I picked the right witch to haunt." Lily stood up pulling Hermione with her and embracing the girl in a warm hug which Hermione returned.

Pulling away, Lily brushed a strand of Hermione's curly hair out of her eyes. "There's one last thing I have to tell you… When I came here I told you that James got to pick first, but that's not true. It was me who got to pick first." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed with the older witch's confession. "See I just had to get to know you…"

Lily smiled teary-eyed at the girl before her. "Remember me telling you that in heaven you dream of things?" Hermione nodded. "Well… last week some time… I dreamt of Harry telling me all about you. He told me how you were so loyal to him… even when others weren't. H-he talked about how brilliant you were and how witty. How some people called you plain, but he thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world. My dream lasted hours of him just rattling on and on all about you. So you see… I picked you for a reason, Hermione. In my dream, Harry told me just how much he wished that-that I could meet you. How badly he wanted me to meet the girl he loved. So I just had to find a way. And I did."

Hermione seemed taken aback. Her mind was racing. All she could muster to say was, "H-he told you he loved me?"

Lily just smiled and nodded.

Suddenly the fire in the hearth turned white and the entire room surged with new light. It was gentle despite its brightness and they both felt an instinctive peace wash over them looking at the glow. Lily turned to it recognizing that this meant it was time for her to go. Facing Hermione one last time with tears in her eyes, she hugged the girl that had taken such good care of her son.

"I'm so happy to have met you Hermione Granger."

"Me too," said Hermione.

Lily stepped over to the fire and with one last look, she was gone.

* * *

Harry approached Hermione's apartment complex with shaky knees. He stopped just before he reached the door to turn back to his father.

"So… errr… this is her place," said Harry gesturing towards the building.

"Yeah… seems nice," nodded James. They stood there on the sidewalk awkwardly. Harry had never felt so scared in all of his life. He contemplated turning back and going home, but instead just twirled the flowers he had bought in his hands. James had picked white lilies to give to Hermione. Harry had argued that it was too clichéd, but James simply fired back about how Hermione was a girl and would find them cute and romantic especially since he got the flowers his mother was named after. At the time, Harry had simply conceded knowing that James would never stop nagging him until he did. But now as Harry stood outside of her place twirling them anxiously he found them to be rather beautiful.

"So do you think she'll like them?" Harry asked as he switched his weight to his other foot.

"She'll love them," reassured James placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. Taking a look over him, James made sure his jacket was straight and picked a few spare lint particles off of it. Although James tried to convince Harry to wear dress robes or a suit of some sort, Harry vehemently refused. If he was going to make any sort of declaration then it was going to be a Harry dressed and a Harry worded declaration. Ultimately James agreed knowing that it had to be a Harry kind of honesty. But he had won a few small battles like the lilies and he also got Harry to buy himself a haircut- which of course did NOT work.

"It's amazing that your hair just grows back like that, son," James had said as they walked out of the barber's. Now as he was about to send his son off to the girl he loves, James couldn't help but attempt to flatten the unruly hair that matched his own.

"Dad… stop. It'll never straighten," muttered Harry as he batted his father's hand away.

"Sorry, I know... It's just I'm nervous beyond all belief!" cried James.

"You're nervous?" exclaimed Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Right… well I guess _you are_ doing all the talking and everything." James eyed Harry and checked how apprehensive the boy was. "It'll be fine, I promise. She feels the same… And even if she doesn't, I can make a deal with the Reaper so that I can haunt her until she does," smirked James successfully getting a small smile from Harry. "You ready to go up there?"

Harry gulped and then nodded.

James gave him an encouraging clap on the back and then turned Harry to the stairs that led up to the front door of the complex. With a tiny shove, he sent Harry off.

Harry climbed the stairs and got all the way to the top before he noticed his Dad wasn't following him. Stopping abruptly, he turned back to his father to see him there at the bottom of the stairs watching him happily. "You're not coming?"

"No, my boy. I'm afraid my time is up." James could feel the pull at his navel begin and knew that heaven was calling… again.

Quickly Harry descended the stairs. "You mean you have to go?"

James nodded with a bittersweet smile. "Twenty four hours… that's all I got," he said with a Potter-like shrug. "To think I almost didn't come at all! You never would've made it through that date that's for sure!"

Harry tried to smirk at James' attempt at humor, but he found he really couldn't. His throat felt dry and he could feel his eyes getting hot. He didn't want his father to go. As much as they had teased each other in the past twenty four hours, Harry knew he would miss his father's back and forth with him. He had wished for all these years to have a day like this and now he was distraught to see it go.

"Ahhh don't look like that… We'll see each other again one day." Harry nodded glumly wiping his eyes as he did. James couldn't help but see the small toddler of a son instead of the twenty-one year old man before him. It was the same face and posture of the little boy who was crying from falling off of that toy broom Sirius had bought for Harry as a birthday present. James went up to his son and wrapped his arms around him. "It was absolutely fantastic getting to be with you. I'll never forget it… not for the rest of my death."

"Me too… minus the death part," mumbled Harry.

James chuckled. Pulling away from Harry, he sighed as he looked his son in the eye. James took a couple of steps back. He could feel the surge of magic around him and knew that it was time.

"I'm proud of you, Harry… Now go get her, my boy." And with one last flash of a grin, James was gone.

Hastily, Harry wiped away the last of any tears from his cheeks. He certainly couldn't go up to Hermione's looking like he'd been crying. With a resolved breath, Harry took to the stairs again and entered the complex.

As he neared her door, he tried to muster up all of the courage he had. He remembered the words his father said and knew that he had to do this; he had to tell her right. Slowly raising his hand, he knocked twice on the door. He only had to wait a moment.

There holding the open door was a very teary eyed Hermione.

"Are you alright? Is everything ok?" asked Harry immediately concerned. He stepped over the threshold.

Hermione just waved his worry to the side. "It's nothing… I-I'm just acting like a fool." She didn't want to say that it was because she had just said goodbye to his dead mother after having spent a wonderful day with her. So instead, she just moved aside to let him in even though he still appeared to be quite worried.

"You're not a fool, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but smile with his comment. Wiping away at her puffy eyes, she finally noticed the flowers he held in his left hand. Following her gaze, Harry suddenly remembered the whole reason he was there and found his nervousness was renewed.

"Oh right… these are for you," he said timidly as he handed her the lilies. She took them and smiled.

"What for?" Harry felt his throat tighten with that question. "You seemed to have picked the perfect time to bring me flowers," she said referring to her recent bout of tears.

"Well… I've always had a great intuition about these sorts of things."

Hermione smirked at him before lifting the lilies under her nose to smell their lovely aroma. She turned and made her way to the kitchen to get a vase. Harry followed her. As she summoned the crystal vase from one of the top cupboards, she turned on the water to the sink and put the lilies' stems underneath the running water.

Harry stood next to her leaning up against the counter watching as she cut the stems and removed the lilies from the plastic wrapping. She filled the vase with water and then went about arranging the flowers.

"I didn't think you'd come over tonight," she admitted keeping her eyes trained on handling the lilies. Harry didn't know what to say, so he remained still and resided to simply observing her as she carefully placed each bud.

"You've been upset with me lately," she said quietly raising her eyes to him as she finally finished with the flowers. Her brown eyes searched his green ones.

"You've been avoiding me," he stated.

It was now Hermione's turn to not know how to respond. The whole time Harry surveyed her face trying to once again pick at her brain, but finding that he could not. Even though at times he felt like they really were telepaths with how well they could predict the other's movements, it was times like these where the ability to know what she was thinking completely escaped him. She was a mystery all of sudden.

"I remember what I told you that night," he affirmed knowing that was the entire reason for her evasion. She had refused to be alone with him ever since the night after the Cannons match and it wasn't until last night, nearly a week later, when they had finally been together privately again… at least semi privately thought Harry recalling his father's presence.

Her eyebrows furrowed with his statement. He knew it was now or never.

"I meant it, Hermione." She seemed to have gone mute like she had done every time before when he had admitted his feelings. She was once again standing stock still. Harry closed his eyes briefly and plunged forward. "Th-things have been different for me… for a while now. I keep trying to tell you but it never comes out right or I never say it at the right time. And you've been avoiding me so I-I lose my courage to tell you again." Harry took a shaky breath and kept going. "I don't want to go on dates with other girls or be with any of them. I just- I just want to be with you."

Harry could feel his heart racing. He felt like he was saying far too much. After all she was just standing there like stone. But he remembered his father and knew that he had to be completely honest. "I'm… I'm in love with you Hermione."

Her eyes looked straight into his. As much trouble as he had at reading her, he knew that she could read him so easily and he hoped more than anything that what she was registering right then was truth. He wanted her to know that it was for real and he prayed she could see that in his eyes. They stood like that for what seemed like days staring at each other trying to interpret the other's movements and body language.

"Hermione, please say something," he said quietly unable to bear her stillness. He felt his nervousness creep back up and he fought against himself to stop any possible fidgeting that his hands wanted to do.

"I-I don't know what to say," she admitted slowly.

Immediately Harry's face fell with her words. All he could mutter was a small, "Oh." He felt like the wind was knocked out of him all of sudden. It was Hermione after all so it wasn't like he expected her to jump into his arms or anything. But he at least figured maybe a smile or a 'I feel the same way too, Harry.' Instead, he got nothing.

Feeling deflated, he quickly turned and made for the door. He couldn't stand to be there in all her quietness and contemplation. If she needed time that was fine, he just didn't feel like his vulnerable heart could stay around and watch as she went through the ups and downs of being with him. He'd rather have time to himself to build his defenses back up for when she officially refused him which now judging by her statuesque rigidity she was going to do.

He didn't even make it a second past the counter before her hand reached out to grab his.

Harry turned hesitantly, his eyes glued on his feet. He feared looking in her eyes and seeing pity. Pity was something his poor heart could not take. It was rejection in its cruelest form. She pulled him towards her and ever so slightly took a few steps to close the distance between them. Her hand still held his. Harry watched their intertwined hands with a sickening dread for what her words were going to be.

Instead, he felt soft lips graze against his own in the most shy and wonderfully timid kind of way. Harry's eyes closed instantly. It only lasted but a moment. When the kiss ended, he felt dazed. Even though he kept his eyes closed, he could still feel Hermione linger just millimeters away from him.

Hermione's other hand rose and gently caressed his cheek. She smiled slightly as she felt the rough stubble from Harry having forgotten to shave beneath her palm. Looking up she saw that his eyes were still closed. His expression was so hopeful that Hermione couldn't help herself. Her hand guided his face to hers again and she kissed him once more. This time firmer, but still just as tender as the one before it.

Harry felt his mind sore as she kissed him again sealing their first one by adding a second. It was everything he'd ever wanted. When they pulled away this time, Harry couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. He opened his eyes and there she was smiling with him too.

"You really need to give me a moment to think before you dart away. You don't always have to be so rash you know," she whispered leaning her forehead against his.

"You know I'm not one to wait… now if you would've just led with the kiss, I wouldn't have to make such rash decisions," retorted Harry as he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer. Tilting his head, he leaned in and stole another kiss.

Her hands drifted up to comb their way through the sides of his hair. They broke apart, both still with their lids shut reveling in the feeling of just holding each other, of just being with each other. It was something they'd both wanted for so long.

She smoothed the sides of his messy hair. Her hands finally coming to a rest on either cheek holding his face to hers. With a content sigh she looked up at him. "I love you too, Harry."

And finally with another kiss, she sealed her words.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I have one last chapter after this one... I hope you all have enjoyed this short story. I've really loved writing it since it gave me my first dab into the James and Lily dynamic. I do have to say that I absolutely love their characters. Please feel free stop over and read my other fics. I'm currently working on the next chap of F/L You and also a sequel to Locked in a BC that I KNOW all of you will enjoy immensely! Thank you for reading!**_

_**~Meg **_


	7. For the Hopeless Romantics

Persuasion

Chapter 7- For the Hopeless Romantics…

Lily POV

"Ahh to say 'Job well done' just doesn't seem to be enough, now does it?"

James' quirked one of his ever signature eyebrows at me, one of those expressions that I do have to say has been perfected with age. I had to fight the urge to kiss him. Forty-one and still the same cute look could get me every time.

"A little full of yourself now aren't you?"

"You're one to talk." I raised a brow to match his, successfully getting a glimpse of that smile that I love.

"You planned that entire ordeal from the start, didn't you?"

"What? You're surprised? You've known since the moment that you married me that I would be continually outsmarting you for all of eternity." With a grin, I watched him snake his arm around my waist.

"You know they would've figured it out sooner or later… that Hermione is a clever girl."

"After all this time, you've finally come to agree with me then? It's been nearly ten years and _now_ you agree that she's right for him!"

"I never disagreed! I just merely said that I thought he'd end up with Ginny…"

"Oh so what changed your mind then?"

"Seeing them, I suppose… the way Harry looks at her and she at him. I've never seen a boy so cross eyed for a girl."

"Did you look in the mirror at all during fifth through seventh year, Prongs?"

Despite it being heaven, Sirius was here. Not that I didn't appreciate the few good extra years of life on earth that did succeed in slightly straightening him out, but the man still to this day brought out the devil in my husband. I couldn't help but groan when he snuck up behind us. I had been content… and basking in my glory.

"Happy to see you too Lils."

Oh one of these days I will curse the smirk off that face.

"Anyway dear Prongs, you were so cross eyed that it's a wonder you didn't need an extra pair of glasses!"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy ole Padfoot?"

All thoughts of Sirius flew from my mind as my heart melted with James' expression. Merlin, you'd think I was seventeen all over again. Damn eyebrow.

"Jealous? No, no, no. Sickened, I believe is the word."

Righhhhtttt. And watching you, Sirius Black, stick your tongue down every Gryffindor female's throat for all of seventh year was by no means sickening. James and I at least had the decency to not use the common room sofa!

James eyed me and I could tell he was thinking the same.

"Ahh well… no matter. Sickening or not I still ended up in the company of a lovely witch. You, my friend, are still single."

"But in _heaven_, dear Prongs."

In other words, Sirius had all the women he could ever possibly want while up here. Randy git.

"Right you are… Lily I was thinking it may be about time for us to consider divor-"

"Say the words and I will find a way to send you both to Hell… The Reapers happen to love me. I _can_ get you moved!" Happily I saw James' and Sirius' expressions turn to ones of fear. I'm very pleased with how effective my threats still are... It is after all heaven and I'm fairly certain I could in no way get their passes revoked. Doesn't mean I can't tell them that I can, though.

"Speaking of… dearest _wife_ how did you convince the Reapers to send us back for one day?"

I couldn't help but notice the clear emphasis and sudden usage of the word wife in that sentence. So now I'm your 'dearest wife' eh? James simply smiled innocently at me hoping I'd take the change in topic.

"Well dearest _husband_ unlike you and Sirius here I happen to have the favor of the Grim Reapers for one very simple and seemingly incomprehensible concept that you and Sirius have yet to grasp."

"And what is that my love?"

He leaned in placing a just barely there kiss against my lips. He loves it when we banter.

"Good behavior." He smirked against my lips and kissed me once more. Oh this really was heaven. Heaven, indeed.

I heard Sirius snort at us as he walked off. I'm dead, shouldn't I be allowed to partake in PDA?

James pulled away but still held me close… a favorite habit of his. He has never been very good with letting me go once he's gotten hold of me, a persistent trait that I am very, very thankful for.

"You knew I would talk Harry into telling her didn't you?"

I ran a spare hand through his black hair that was now streaked with a bit of gray.

"As much as you claim otherwise James I know you for what you are. I simply used it to my advantage."

"And what is it that I am exactly?"

He quirked that ever inquisitive eyebrow but this time I was unable to stop my lips from stealing just one kiss. His breath hitched just slightly and he sighed when I pulled away. After so many years, I'm still amazed that I can do that to him.

"A hopeless romantic."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: I just want to say that this story has been so fulfilling to write and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. This was my first dabble into the characters of Lily and James. I promise I will be getting back to Found/Lost You now. Thanks!**_

_**~Meg**_


End file.
